


Snack Break

by Random-Vore-Enthusiast (Amazionion)



Series: TSSides Meal Vore [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), vore - Fandom
Genre: GT, Gen, Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Vore, casual noms, foodplay, giant tiny - Freeform, lack of belly stuff in this particular one though, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazionion/pseuds/Random-Vore-Enthusiast
Summary: Logan is working hard and allows himself a snack break. It seems, however, the other sides ave something that they need from the logical side.
Series: TSSides Meal Vore [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644913
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Snack Break

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Soft, safe, oral vore. Pred!Logan, Prey!Roman, Prey!Virgil, Prey!Remus, Prey!Patton, Prey!Deceit. Foodplay.

Logan was intending to get a light breakfast before he put himself into the all day work session that Thomas needed to go through to make deadlines. He was making toast and letting a pot of coffee brew.

Though, it seems that the other sides decided that Logan wasn’t going to get the calm breakfast he wanted. Roman was bugging him gently, and Virgil was slumped over, half dead at the table. 

“C'mon, Logan, your stomach is nearly perfect for me to catch some beauty sleep. You won’t even notice me in there.”

“I disagree, it’s very hard to ignore a squirming, living being in my core.” Logan pulled a jar of Crofter’s out the fridge. “And given your personality, I find it improbable that you would be able to behave yourself in my stomach while I need to concentrate.”

“But Logaaaan.” He whined softly. “What if I promise I’ll do nothing but sleep in your belly? I won’t talk, I won’t move around much. Just napping with your breakfast.”

Logan tried to muster up a glare, but he relented to the puppy eyes. Logan did not like that those other than Patton could muster them up just as good as the moral side. “So long as you don’t attempt to distract me, and I get to choose how to ingest you.”

“Promise!” Roman saluted slightly, eyes drifting to Logan’s stomach. “So, how am I going down?" 

"You will have to wait for that, change into something less scratchy, please.” Logan managed to snag the toast the minute it popped out of the toaster. He took the toast on a plate, a knife, and the jam to the table. 

Virgil still lay limp at his place. 

“Virgil, would you like a mug of coffee?” Logan set his breakfast at his place. “Perhaps a muffin or a piece of toast?”

He merely grunted. 

“I’m going to perceive that as a yes, given your regular morning routine.” Logan adjusted his glasses and returned to the kitchen to retrieve two mugs. Roman was nowhere to be seen, and it slightly unsettled him, but he pushed the feeling down as he fixed two mugs of coffee and returned to the dining room. 

The anxious side was more sitting up, but he looked like he needed to take a long rest. 

“Here’s your coffee.”

“Thanks.” He croaked and picked up the mug in both hands. “I didn’ get much sleep last night.”

Logan grunted softly and sat down at his place, finally spotting Roman. He was in his Christmas sweater and sweatpants, shrunk to about three inches in height, and balanced on the rim of the jam jar. When Logan sat down, Roman sheepishly looked up and chuckled. “Hey there, Specs. I got a little peckish while waiting.”

“Hmn.” Logan dug the butter knife into the jar and started to spread the jam on his toast. 

“Oh come on, I love Crofter’s too, you know.”

“I was aware.” Logan took a bite of one of his pieces of toast. 

Roman slowly hopped down from the jam jar and wandered over towards his plate. “So, you decided how I’m going in your tummy?” He sat on the edge of the plate, not caring he had to look directly up to see Logan’s face. 

Logan swallowed his bite of jam covered toast and then picked Roman up by the back of his sweater and deposited him on top of the other piece. “Arrange yourself.”

With a shrug, Roman did so, lying on his back and sprawling his limbs out. He knew Logan was always careful with his prey, and he had nothing to fear from the logical side. “M'kay, I’m ready.”

Logan licked his fingers as he finished off the other piece of jam toast, then examined the piece that Roman had sprawled out on. “Needs more jam.” He picked up the butter knife and scooped out a nice glob before smearing it on Roman. 

“Hey!” He sat up, scoffing. “This is dry clean only!”

“First, falsehood.” Logan picked up the piece of toast. “Second, the sweater is imaginary, you could conjure a clean one if needed, but I would prefer you wait until you have arrived in my stomach to do so.”

“Fine, but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to enjoy this.” Roman took a glob of the jam and stuffed it in his mouth. “Nerd.”

“Mmm.” Logan took a bite of toast near Roman’s leg, careful to not accidentally bite the miniaturized side. Roman was staring, wide eyed. He didn’t say anything because though his heart was racing, it wasn’t necessarily racing in a bad way.

After a few seconds, Logan carefully tipped the piece of toast and Roman tumbled into his mouth. The logical side took a few moments to lick Roman clean. He was enjoying the taste of Roman, light and meaty, paired with the tangy jam. 

Roman squirmed a little against Logan’s intruding tongue, but he didn’t let himself show any disgust. He had begged to be in Logan’s belly for a nap, but he was not going to allow himself to potentially change Logan’s mind about swallowing him. 

Eventually, Logan tilted his head back and swallowed deeply. Roman’s feet were caught in his throat and he was pulled roughly down by the first gulp. Testing out his size against Logan’s throat, Roman softly wiggled his feet, finding there was little to no give on the side’s throat. 

‘Thank goodness we’re imaginary.’ Roman thought softly before being pulled deeper into Logan’s throat with a thick gulp.

Only a little swallowing and struggling later, Logan had his hand pressed firmly on his belly. Roman’s weight spilled into his middle, and Logan did have to admit to himself that he quite enjoyed the feeling of a side in his stomach. He just simply did not enjoy anyone squirmy, which Roman thankfully was not allowing himself to be. 

Logan reached for his coffee mug, but paused with his fingers clutching the handle. Virgil was taking a soak in his mug of coffee. 

“Virgil, I gave you your own mug.”

“Which I drank.” He glanced up, eyes still foggy with sleep. “And this was closer then getting another one.”

A rare mischievous thought ran across Logan’s mind. Virgil was tired, and he presumably would like to continue to sleep for a while. Besides, Anxiety would cause a lack of focus in Thomas. Logan cleared his throat softly before lifting the mug up, passenger and all. “Very well, since you insist.”

Virgil barely even squirmed as Logan tilted the mug forward and drank. Logan took a few sips before the anxious side was squirming between his lips. It took a little bit of careful maneuvering on both parts, but soon Logan set his coffee mug down on the table with Virgil carefully laying on his tongue. 

He could feel the miniature side shrug softly before patting his tongue gently. “Mkay, Logan, I’ll keep Roman in check.”

Logan mumbled his thanks before swallowing deeply. Virgil was going down headfirst it seemed, or, if he wanted to be accurate - he did - hands first. 

Roman squirmed around a little when Virgil landed on him, causing the two of them have to arrange themselves. “Hey! What gives?”

Logan placed a hand on his stomach, firm but there were no outward bulges unless one of them pushed against the inner walls. “Virgil climbed in my coffee, and he seems to want extra sleep as well, Roman.”

“This is fa-vore-itism.”

“I never said that Virgil wasn’t a very pleasurable stomach passenger.” His fingers massaged his stomach is slow smooth circles. “But I know you two, and I expect you both to behave while I get the working session started.” He started to clear up his place.

They both agreed, settling down in Logan’s stomach. He cleared off his place and wrote a sticky note where Virgil and Roman were so nobody would be looking for them and interrupt the work session.

Inside of Logan’s belly, the two tiny sides were snuggled up to each other, propped up against the side of Logan’s stomach so they wouldn’t be in the food. Virgil had already conked out, and Roman was indeed exhausted. He managed to give Logan a sleepy belly rub before passing out with Virgil.

—

It was a few hours later when Logan spat both the sides out. They had rested, and it was time for Logan to have his first water and stretch break. Roman and Virgil had conjured themselves in clean and dry clothes before wandering off to do whatever was on their schedule for the day.

Logan was stretching his wrists and back out when there was a knock at the door. “Patton told me to make sure you and Thomas drank some water.” It was Remus’ voice. “He gave me a bottle to throw at you.”

“Thomas is already hydrating." Logan strode across the room and opened the door. Remus was leaning on the door, usual tunic forgotten, wearing a crop top that said 'Intrusive Thot.’ A water bottle was clutched in one hand. "Thank you for the water.”

“Sure, but it’s gonna cost you something.”

Logan sighed softly through his nose. Of course. Something told him he had stolen the bottle from his intended deliverer. Part of him just told him to go downstairs and get his own water. He could use a change of scenery and his knees could use the movement, but the risk of being distracted by an event was too high to be leaving his room. “Fine. What is it you desire?”

“Tummy time.” His eyes drifted down to Logan’s belly. “I promise I won’t be distracting. I just want to have somewhere nice and quiet to concoct my next devilish plan.”

“Hmn.” Logan grunted, and suddenly became quite thirsty. Probably something that Remus was doing. “Very well but I do not want you to distract me or I will be spitting you out and removing you from my room.”

“Yessir!” Remus saluted and handed him the water bottle. Logan took it and retreated back to his desk. Remus followed, shutting the door behind him. “Where do you want me?”

“Wait a moment.” Logan set his water bottle down and then turned in his chair to face Remus. “I’m ready.”

Remus bounced over and gently cupped Logan’s hands together before shrinking rapidly and scrambling into the cupped hands. “Vore me." 

"That is not a proper way to convey the desire to be eaten.”

“Oh shut up and just put me in our mouth, nerdy wolverine.”

Logan rolled his eyes and stuffed Remus into his mouth, pushing the side slightly into his cheek to be dealt with later as he turned to the desk. 

“Don’t be shy, I love being gnawed on.” Remus draped himself over Logan’s teeth, stretching out, pushing his hands into Logan’s tongue. “And it helps you focus when you bite something, I should know I volunteer for this all the time.”

“'iet.” Logan mumbled, letting his tongue explore Remus’ torso while he went back to typing. He didn’t mind Remus’ meaty, bold taste. It was actually pleasant without being distracting, so long as Remus didn’t flail around and make rude comments. 

They might be imaginary, but it didn’t stop Logan from being wary about biting Remus with enough pressure to hurt him. He would carefully bite down on his chest, arms, legs, just enough to feel Remus between his teeth. Remus would lightly squirm, and this went on for a while. 

However, Logan did eventually find himself drooling something fierce, so he tilted his head back to swallow. He could hear Remus whine softly about not being finished yet, but still continued to swallow the miniaturized side. His hand flew to his throat and gently pressed against the warm lump as it slipped down his throat. A very content sigh left the logical side and he pressed a hand to his belly, feeling Remus spill inside. 

“Are you unharmed?”

“Yupper-doodle.” Remus sighed heavily and snuggled down into the stretchy, warm flesh surrounding him. “Go to your work, and drink your water. I’ll be fine down here.”

Logan had nearly forgotten about the water bottle and broke the seal on the cap, bringing it up to drink. Remus did continue to squirm around, enjoying having at least something else accompany him inside Logan’s stomach, but soon tired himself out and settled down in the pit of Logan’s belly.

—

Logan was stretching softly, and felt a kink in his lower back he couldn’t get out by doing his regular stretches. Remus still lay limp inside his abdomen, presumably asleep. He softly rubbed his stomach and tried one last time to fix the stiffness, but had no such luck. 

“I’m going downstairs for a snack and stretch.” Logan warned Remus, just in case he was awake, before leaving his room. 

Downstairs, Patton was softly singing along to a song Thomas had been listening to while doing work, frosting a cupcake. “Hey there, kiddo! I just finished baking if you want one.” He glanced over to the large pile of dishes in the sink. “I gotta start cleaning up.”

Logan looked at the platter of cupcakes while Patton started cleaning, a hand absently going to rest on his stomach. Maybe one couldn’t hurt. Remus certainly wouldn’t mind sharing his stomach with a little bit of sweets. He licked his lips absently and peeled the wrapper off the cupcake. 

“Say, uh, have you seen Remus?” Patton’s words quickly drew Logan out of his thoughts of eating the cupcake. “I’ve not seen him since he took the water bottle Deceit was supposed to give you and ran off.”

“Oh, he’s in my stomach.” Logan took a bite of cupcake, chewed, and swallowed. 

“Oh.” Patton took a step forward, head tilted slightly in the way that meant he was thinking. “I guess he couldn’t wait for me to finish with baking.”

“He was going to be in your stomach?” Logan continued to finish the cupcake.

“Yup.” Patton softly touched Logan’s belly. “I’m kinda tired after cleaning up, and I know you’ve been working all day, but I thought maybe since you’re on your final stint of work…”

Logan nodded slightly and he tossed the cupcake wrapper in the trashcan before turning to Patton. “Please do not disturb Remus. He’s been uncharacteristically well behaved in my stomach.”

“Of course.” Patton gripped Logan’s hands before shrinking down, landing neatly in his palms. “Ready - oh wait, glasses.” He took his glasses off and vanished them for the moment. “Okay, now I’m ready.”

Logan raised Patton to his mouth and gently pushed the fatherly side in, leaving his mouth open for a few moments so Patton would be able to settle. He didn’t normally squirm much, but he was very particular with the way that he wanted to be swallowed; on his belly, feet towards the throat.

Without taking more time than necessary to taste Patton, Logan tilted his head back and swallowed. The little side squirmed slightly as he slipped down under Logan’s collar bone. Logan started back to his room to continue his work, hand pressed slightly into his belly. 

He did momentarily stop to make a note that Patton did, in fact, default to the flavor of whatever was the last thing he made.

—-

Finally the work was finished. Logan was now relaxing in the common room, reading a book. Remus had started squirming the second that Logan ad shut off the laptop, demanding to be let out. Logan let both him and Patton out. Remus rushed off, presumably to bother Roman, who was making a daydream for Thomas. 

The peace Logan had built around him shattered when two sets of yellow gloved hands curled around him and squeezed his middle. “You couldn’t have kept at least one of the Creativities in your stomach?”

“They did not want to be in there.” Logan turned the page of the book. “I don’t like using my stomach as a time out corner.”

“Well, they were yelling so loudly I got a migraine from my bedroom.”

“We’re imaginary. Any pains we have that Thomas does not is something you concocted." 

"Fair, but I still have a request.”

“I refuse to retrieve medication when you are perfectly knowledgeable and capable of fetching it yourself.” Logan kept reading.

“I just want a nice, quiet place to let it fade in.” He hadn’t removed his hands from around Logan’s abdomen. 

“It seems my stomach has been quite popular today with being a quiet place.”

“You are the one to go to for quiet time.” Deceit gently nuzzled Logan. “I’ll make tea, your favorite.”

“I will think over it.”

Deceit got up and started to make tea in the kitchen. Logan was a few more pages into his book when Deceit set the large mug on the coffee table. “Drink.”

Logan put a bookmark into the book and set it aside for the moment. “Very well, but I will make the same request as I did the others.” He took a long sip of tea. Deceit really did know how Logan liked his tea. Dang it. “No distractions while you’re in there.”

“I promise I won’t. It’s freezing in here and I want some quiet time too." 

Logan had to concede on that. There was no logical reason for Deceit to be disruptive in his stomach, and his record had proven he was usually a good passenger. 

About halfway through the mug, Deceit softly touched Logan’s hand. "May I please be swallowed now. The lights aren’t helping this headache.”

Within seconds, the deceptive side was miniaturized and placed in Logan’s mouth. He squirmed slightly against Logan’s tongue before looking down to his throat, preparing to be swallowed. 

“I’m ready.”

Logan tilted his head slightly back and swallowed deeply, massaging his throat before taking a large sip of tea. Deceit settled among the warmth in his belly, content with the nice warm liquid filling the logical side’s stomach. 

“Thank you, Logan.”

“You’re welcome.” He resumed his book after a moment more.


End file.
